


Count For Me

by blythechild



Series: Illustrations/Fan Art [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Fanart, Illustrated, M/M, Office, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art illustration for an entry in the 2013 Criminal Minds Big Bang on Livejournal.</p><p>These characters aren't mine, but this illustration sure is, so don't steal it or repost it elsewhere without permission please! Gracias ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bittereternity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittereternity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the lies we weave are oh so intricate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/926522) by [bittereternity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittereternity/pseuds/bittereternity). 




End file.
